Talk:Robinwing (TC)
Concerns *Needs citations fixed - should show a page number most of the time. *Needs citations for some family members *Bluestar's Prophecy section needs to be expanded *Could use a few quotes - Wait until Crookedstar's Promise is released, for more quotes because she doesn't say much in BP Mate Who is Robinwing's mate that fathered Frostkit and Brindlekit? [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 20:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) At Ravenpaw´s Talk it says Fuzzypelt is her mate and Ravenpaw and Dustpelt are her kits. --User:Rainbreath Is that really true? I thought that maybe Fuzzypelt was the father, but are Ravenpaw and Dustpelt her kits? You'd think Dustpelt would have been more nice to him if they were--Nightfall101 04:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Guys, Dustpelt CAN'T be her kit because then he would be Ferncloud's uncle. Creepy much? Besides, where is anyone getting a book reference for Ravenpaw and Dustpelt being her kits? I don't recall any mention of this. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 00:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) True. There was never any confirmation in BP about Raven's, Dust's, or Gray's parents. The only thing we know about the four original apprentices' parents is that Redtail is Sand's father, because that was confirmed in an Erin Hunter chat. Anything else is pure fanmade. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 00:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I think someone has been spreading this rumor because in the last few days tons of people have been putting Ravenpaw and Dustpelt as siblings. I'll figure out some way to set incorrect rumors straight in PC... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 00:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Looks like an IP user claims that Vicky confirmed it in her Facebook profile, if you check Ravenpaw's, Sandstorm's, and Graystripe's talk pages. I don't trust that... unless a trusted member who has a Facebook can somehow check. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 00:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I haven't looked through ALL the comments, but it doesn't look like she's been replying to any questions like that... I mean, why should she? Lol. I think it's best not to post it for now, unless we get official Erin Hunter Chat confirmation or book confirmation. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lol, oops, I should have realized that Dustpelt couldn't possibly be her kit. I didn't pay attention to the information, I just corrected the spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry >.< lol. --[[User:Echomist| Echoshriek ]][[User talk:Echomist|'Trick or treat!']] 01:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lol it's fine. I do that too. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Dustpelt is Ferncloud's uncle and Fuzzypelt and Robinwing's kit. It's been confirmed on Vicky's facebook that Dustpelt would do everything to deny that Ravenpaw was his brother. Also, Brindleface is his sister and Brindleface had Sandstorm, Ashfur, and Ferncloud. It's weird how the Erins prevented Whitewing and Thornclaw and Foxleap and Rosepetal from becoming mates because it was incest (both uncle and niece relation) yet they never stopped Dustpelt and Ferncloud (which is also uncle and niece) and incest continues in the series. Isn't it a little strange she is grandmother/great-grandmother to all of dustpelt's (her son) and ferncloud's ( her granddaughter) kits? I believe that her kit is dust and raven, but where did she And her mate go in into the wild? Her kits weren't that old and suddenly her and her mate, fuzzy pelt, disappear. That doesn't really make sense because I don't think both her and fuzzy died right after she had kits. Should we put all of Dustpelt and Ferncloud's kits in the graddaughters ( or son) or great granddaughter or both, because they are both. And should we put Birchfalls and Whitewings kits in great granddaughter or great great granddaughter or both? Other Kits? When Robinwing gives birth to Frostkit and Brindlekit, it is mentioned in ''Bluestar's Prophecy that Frostkit and Brindlekit weren't her first kits. Should we or should we not mention that in the article? After all, we don't know how many kits there were, their genders, or anything. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) We put them in Dappletail's article, so I would say yes. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 15:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) She had Longtail with Patchpelt...im pretty sure but i dont knowif that was before or after...probably after because Frostfur had had kits with Lionheart by then. im not sure though :P 18:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Mates? Could we add in the Trivia section that she mated with Fuzzypelt, and then, later, with his APPRENTICE, Patchpelt? Isn't that odd? -- 07:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You can add it if you can find a citation. 23:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Family Um...why is Brackenfur and Thornclaw litsed under granddaughters??? hey guys did robin wing ever die because its not in bluestars prophecy 20:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC)redheart2liontail Image Why is Robinwing shown as a queen? I thought she became a warrior again when Dustpaw and Ravenpaw were apprenticed. And she was mentioned having to push Ravenkit out of the nursery, which means she didn't die before then. VioletwingFly away with me! 22:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Good point. I changed her image. But, if the others don't agree with me, they'll revert it, I guess. 22:22, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice Why does Robinwing have an apprentice image if she was never mentioned as an apprentice? 22:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Her mentor was mentioned to be Mumblefoot, so that's why she gets one. 22:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Killed by a badger? People on the internet have said that Robinwing was killed by a badger, or she died a few days after a badger attack. Is there proof that she died after a badger attack/killed by a badger? One of the Erins may have confirmed it, but I need proof for it. 01:29, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Alive or Dead The Charart for Robinwing is a warrior, I don't think she's alive, really. It's been moons since we saw her, so it's safe to presume that she is dead. *Swanflutter* Warriors is my life~ 03:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Take a look at Russetfur. She was a few moons younger than Yellowfang, and she lived right through until OTS. And it's still an assumption. 03:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Expand button? There's an Expand button next to the Granddaughters section, and when I click it, the section starts shaking. When I click Collapse, it stops. Is this a planned section that I'm not aware of or a mistake? SparrowTheSharda (talk) 18:22, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Nah, someone just removed the bottom part of the coding by accident, that's all. The show/hide is there because the section is really long. I've fixed it, though. Is she dead? I think it's safe to say that Robinwing is dead because she wasn't in the allegiances of Into the Wild and she never appeared in the same book. Maybe someone could clarify it with one of the Erin Hunters? (on Facebook or BlogClan or something) FireTail101 (talk) 16:14, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :It's still an assumption. If you want to ask, then go ahead, but it's really not important and vital to the wiki. There's this thing going around where people think an article isn't complete if we don't have a post-death cite...when it's honestly just fine as it is. I asked Kate on her blog if Robinwing went to StarClan and she said that she didn't know. Stbjjb (talk) 19:16, December 14, 2014 (UTC) stbjjb 19:16:10 14 Dec 2014 If she doesn't know, she doesn't know. There are people that badger the Erins "for the wiki" to get information and it really does need to stop. If we have no cite for it, we have no cite for it. It's simple as that. VERY IMPORTANT I had just got of of a conversation on facebook with victoria homes and she has stated and answer to my question. I asked- Is robinwing in starclan- She replyes... Oh yes, I am sure. This is a huge step I have just previded Robinwing was already confirmed to be in StarClan; the cite is on her article. Her Kits/mates Her Kits/Mates Robinwing had countless kits and mates, but it is unclear of when she had them. According to the warriors timeline, she mated with Fuzzypelt for Frostfur,Brindleface and Dustpelt and Ravenpaw were born later in the books. Did she and Fuzzypelt die while their sons were kits? it just doesnt make senseMoonflower22 (talk) 17:07, October 9, 2016 (UTC)Moonflower Let's just say Into the Wild has a lot of inconsistencies, and timelines can be forgotten about by the authors on accident sometimes. It is true that the timelines don't make sense, because they just don't. And, she didn't have countless kits and mates. We very much have a record of how many she had. Dustpaw and Ravenpaw's Father I'm not sure that Fuzzypelt is the father since he retired but Vicky says that he is their father . There's nothing contradicting Fuzzypelt being the father, so it stays. Retiring =\= not able to father kits.